Strife
A son of Adam and Eve, Strife was the King of the Elder Dragons and a god of exceptionally great power. Growing up he demonstrated power and ability that set him apart from his siblings. His father often praised him, but his excessive vanity worried his mother and she often kept her distance from him. As he grew older he would challenge Adam more and more, demanding that the gods take a more active role in bringing order to the galaxy. As time past, he chafed more and more at Adam's authority, and found himself lusting after Eve. He decided that he would take matters into his own hands, and snuck up on Adam and attacked him. He mortally wounded him, mocking him that he would now take control of the Dragon Clan. Adam laughed and prophesized that as evil begets evil, Strife would in turn be killed by his son as he had killed Adam. Eve, who had happened on the scene, fled in horror. In the aftermath, Strife took his sister Asura as his bride, and lead the Dragons out of Drago so they could indulge themselves in the galaxy. The reality however, was that Strife was greatly shaken by his act of patricide, and could no longer stand to be anywhere near Drago. For eons he lead the Dragon Gods in a life of decadent hedonism among the stars, but the fate foretold by Adam never left his mind. For this reason, whenever Asura gave him a child, he would immediately swallow it. His beloved wife, generally more than happy to go along with whatever twisted plan her husband had, found that she could not bear what he was doing to their children. When she became pregnant for a sixth time, she sought out her mother, Eve and begged her to take the child, a boy named Nex, and keep him safe. Eve obliged her, and she took the boy and raised him, training him in the use of his power. As time past, Strife became bored and announced a great Tournament of the Gods, where Dragons from all over the galaxy could come and compete. All did not go as planned though, as a robed stranger appeared at the Tournament and easily defeated all comers, brutally killing many of them. When he demanded to know the identity of the stranger, the robed Dragon threw back his hood and revealed a face just like Strife's. He called the God King "father" and challenged him to a battle. Strife was shocked and realizing Asura's treachery, attempted to kill her. However, he was blocked in this attempt by Nex. The insult to Strife's pride allowed him to overcome his fear of the prophecy, and he decided to teach the "upstart brat" a lesson. The two battled, but Strife discovered that Nex had him completely outclassed. Despite being just a boy, the god was as powerful and as skilled as Adam, who Strife had been too afraid to face head on, had been. Nex beat his father so badly that he threw up the 5 previous children he had swallowed. Realizing he stood no chance against the boy, Strife fled. Nex gathered his dazed siblings and left to return to Drago. As he rehabilitated them, Strife set about gathering his army to finish off his children once and for all. Thus began a war of the gods that shook the entire galaxy. It climaxed on a planet in the outer disk called Farfa, where Strife and Nex battled in their dragon forms. Nex emerged victorious, but before he could deliver the deathblow, Asura jumped between them. Ignoring her, Nex blasted through her to kill his broken father, thereafter tossing his body into the void. Strife's true form was of a giant red iron dragon, but he more commonly used a humanoid form reminiscent of an elf. In this form he was tall and powerfully muscled. He had long black hair and a thick black beard that he wore very long. He was very domineering with a powerful personality, and was able to intimidate even the other dragons into following him unquestioningly. A natural leader, he possessed uncanny charisma and was able to convince even the most skeptical that his way was right. His initial reasoning for seizing control of the Dragon Clan was to take a more proactive role in ruling the Galaxy, but he quickly abandoned that mission to indulge whatever whim he had. More than anything he wanted ultimate power to do whatever he wanted and would ruthlessly dispose of anything that opposed him. Desire for it drove him to kill his own father, and fear of losing it lead to his devouring of his own children. Powers and Abilities Grace Unlike his father who had absorbed the Thunder Element and the later Holy Dragons who each took on an element of their own, the Elder Dragons preferred instead to keep their Grace "Pure." Nigh Omnipotence: '''Strife was able to create nearly any effect he desired. '''Omniscience: '''By concentrating on a subject, Strife could instantly know anything about it unless he was being blocked by a greater power. '''Teleportation: '''By stretching his consciousness across all of space, Strife could appear anywhere in the Universe he pleased unless he was being blocked by a greater power. '''Trivia - Strife was a crazy guy, y'know?